Red Windows
by blue ocean floor
Summary: The CBI are given yet another Red John case but when Patrick is asked to help a woman affected by it all does he get too attatched? This is my first fanfic so any feedback and reviews would be great, thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Cho, what we got" Lisbon's voice echoed through the empty house. She sounded exhausted Patrick thought, or maybe just fed up. They all did when they got called to another one of these cases, apart from Patrick. For the others Red John cases blurred together, but for Patrick every detail stayed securely preserved in his mind.

Patrick wandered around the house but every room was empty and bare, the only thing that filled them all was silence, and a gathering of dust until the very last room at the end of the upstairs hallway, memories came flooding back which harshly disrupted his concentration. For him he realised how the person that opened this door felt and knew Red John strategically committed his acts in this room. He could have killed anywhere but for it to be in this room someone would have had to search all over the house, with the thought that something was wrong with every empty room thy entered until the very last room.

Patrick opened the door, mimicking the actions that once were his and probably of the person that also was greeted by this. instantly Patrick was hit with the image that often kept him awake at night, the Red John smiley face, it brought back horrific memories like a tidal wave but he forced them out of his mind and tried to focus on the event that presented its self now.

Patrick scanned the room and again, apart from the bodies, it was empty to the eye but it was filled with something far more disturbing. The horror of what happened filled the room, the air thick and warm, fear could be smelt from the emotions that the now lifeless bodies went through and the presence of evil still lingered. There were three bodies which mildly shocked Patrick, usually Red John had only one or two victims at a time but three, someone must have really pissed him off. Patrick observed the mutilated bodies that leaned against the white wall with now a hint of red, there was a male probably late teens early 20's and two females of different ages, the younger female was around the same age as the male and the older female was maybe early 60's. They all have similar characteristics so probably all family, brother, sister and their mother perhaps. He then noticed the extra care and attention that the wounds had on each of the three bodies, this wasn't just a quick slice and dice like a butcher, the deaths of each of them were carefully planned causing patrick to believe that this wasnt just random, he did this to affect somebody, haunting them with these memories for the rest of their life but who? Even though this was a more personal attack similar to an event he had to endure with it wasn't obviously linked to him in any way apart from the fact that it was Red John that did this.

"Jane!" Lisbon shouted interrupting Patrick, he got up slowly trying to regain his train of though but Lisbon shouted again "Jane! Do i have to drag you down from up there!" As he left the room a sense of relief passed over him, the air was thinner and he felt he could breathe a little easier. "Finally" Lisbon sighed.

"My apologies Lisbon, somethings you just can't rush"

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "whatever, someone from Sutter medical centre asked if we could go down, they think one of the more recent patients might be linked to one of the victims"

patrick paused for a moment, "Sutter medical centre?"

"Yes, why? do you know it?" Lisbon climbed into the SUV whilst Patrick's mind wandered, his body and mind completely separate wondering if he should tell Lisbon or wether it be best to leave it. The last time they brushed over the subject it was a rather uncomfortable experience which played in his mind.

_"A psychiatrist? But you hate psychiatrists!"_

_"She was... a good psychiatrist."_

_"She must have been, to keep you in the room."_

_"It was a locked room."_

_"...oh"_


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick gazed out of the car window not really taking anything in, his mind was toying with the idea of telling Lisbon. She was probably going to find out sooner or later Patrick thought.

"What's up?" Lisbon shattered the silence that was building up in the car.

"Nothing" Patrick swiftly answered.

"Come on Jane! You can tell me"

He pondered over the idea. "I've been to this place before Lisbon"

"O-okay... so?" Lisbon's face crinkled with confusion.

"Lisbon... Sutter is a psychiatric hospital"

At that moment Lisbon realised what he meant. Patrick patiently observed, her eyes fluttered around searching for something to say, she opened her mouth a few times but sound never followed. Should he have told her? Yes Patrick thought, she had to know.

"You don't have to say anything" Patrick reassured. Lisbon just nodded, still unsure of what to say.

As they pulled up Patrick eagerly examined the building, familiarizing himself of what was and what he endured in this exact building. He read each word slowly in his mind, 'Sutter... medical...centre.' From the outside the building didn't appear to be a psychiatric hospital, or even anything remotely related to medical practice. No it was more like a school or maybe a performing arts centre, somewhere welcoming and happy. The people brought here were maybe eased by the warm, enticing feel of the place, fooled into a false sence of security. No Patrick thought, they probably had more worrying thoughts in their mind that they didn't even notice the building, Patrick recalled that it sure felt like that for him anyways.

"Hi, im agent Lisbon with the CBI, this is"

"Patrick?" A voice called from down the white sterile hallway, He wished secretly that no one would recognise him but he knew in reality it was invertible.

"Patrick Jane"

"Hello Emily" Patrick quickly glanced at Lisbon, their eyes didn't meet but he could sence that she was feeling a little uncomfortable and awkward, which was expected.

Emily stood in shook for a moment coming to the terms that this, now well presented gentlemen, was once a very broken man that she watched most nights all that time ago. Patrick could see she was internally talking to her self, trying to take it all in and snapping her self out of the shock. "How have you been?" Her eyes searched his face he hadn't aged very much, his emerald eyes still drew her in after all this time, Emily remembered the countless times she caught her self getting lost in them, seeing the great pain that used to hide behind them, the pain was still present in his eyes but now something masked it but she couldn't quite figure out what.

"I'm good, thankyou" Patrick reassured, he could see in her face a sense of relief as he delivered the words. They were true mostly, he was genuinely okay, apart from the insomnia which tortured him to over think and relive moments he wished he didn't have too. "Someone called the CBI?"

"Ah yes this way, the patients name is Holly Garrott" Emily took them to an area of the hospital in where Patrick was accustomed to a distant time ago, this place was the most secure part of the building for the deeply troubled. Patrick was surprised that it was a woman they were visiting and not a man, he assumed that it would probably be the husband but no, perhaps this Miss Garrott wasn't any help to the case after all.

"This is Ben, Holly's watch nurse, and this is where i leave you"

"Actually can I look at Miss Garrott's medical records?" Patrick could tell this was Lisbon's escape, she'd been pushed in the deep end too quickly and he could tell she wasn't ready.

"Sure, This way please" Patrick gave a gentle smile and a nod, he could see Lisbon's relief as she was removed from the torturing situation.

"Hello sir, im Ben" He extended his hand towards Patrick.

Patrick gave a weak smile and shook his hand "Jane" Patrick was rather uncomfortable with people addressing him with his first name, he was a very reserved man and believed that it was too personal, the only significant people who could use it was Lisbon, and his wife Anglia.

"Do you want to go in?" Ben questioned

"Please" What else am i here for Patrick sarcastically said to himself

Ben searched around in his pocket, the sound of muffled keys annoyed Patrick and wished he would hurry up.

"Good luck getting anything out of her, not the most sociable of people" Patrick found the presence of Ben already irritating and was grateful when he finally opened the door. He heard Ben lock the door behind him and he suddenly felt claustrophobic, he didn't think he would ever be coming back here.

Patrick stood for a moment first observing the room, they were exactly as he remembered them, the off white walls gave an overall depressing light in the room and the lack of furniture bolted to the floor didn't really help the atmosphere. He made is way over to the unwelcoming, dull metal chair which was bolted to the floor in the far corner of the room which would give a perfect view of Holly. Patrick was surprised with the sheer beauty of this woman as he looked over. Patrick could tell instantly that she wasn't just in here because somebody thought she was loosing her senses, no she was here for something far more distressing than that. Holly glanced at the stranger but quickly fixed her eyes back to the end of the bed, in that brief moment Patrick saw her enticing eyes blue and as deep as the ocean, red puffed skin surrounded them which made them stand out on her ghostly skin. She was in immense pain, her eyes held a great deal of overwhelming pain and Patrick knew what Holly had seen.


End file.
